


Biology 101 with General Hux

by MilliesSong (SirensSong)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And By That I Mean "Human" Biology, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Snoke Does Human Biology, but no actual mpreg, but not really, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensSong/pseuds/MilliesSong
Summary: For the Kylux Hard Kinks prompt:"Snoke taught kylo some wrong sexEd so kylo thinks that he is an alpha (in a non abo world) and he is convinced hux is an omega because hux smells nice. They keep having sex and kylo keeps wondering why hux isnt getting pregnant yet."





	Biology 101 with General Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by RottenRice. And I am so, so sorry for this.

Kylo Ren was an Alpha in a galaxy full of Betas.

Or at least, that was how it seemed. Either that or all the other Alphas and Omegas he had encountered in his life were on some kind of scent suppressor. He much preferred the first theory, however. It set him apart as being that much greater, as both a rare Alpha and a Force wielder.

The only thing rarer and more special than an Alpha was, of course, an Omega. And the only Omega Kylo had ever (knowingly) met was General Hux.

He knew this because of the General’s scent. Unlike everyone else, who at best didn’t smell like anything, General Hux smelled good, right from their very first meeting.

From that very moment, Kylo had understood that Hux was meant to be his Omega, his mate. They were perfect for each other. Hux’s cunning and shrewd nature perfectly complemented his own Force and physical abilities. Their children would be intelligent and powerful. He and Hux would rule the galaxy together as a blissfully happy, yet merciless with their enemies, bonded pair. In a galaxy of Betas, it was only right that an Alpha-Omega pair be the rulers of all, with their superior biology.

Kylo knew all of this with the same kind of certainty that assured him the Force ran strong through his veins. Because, of course, Snoke had told him so.

\--

It was mostly out of pure luck, more than anything involving Kylo’s own intelligence or tact, that everything continued for as long as it did. The typical courting methods worked well on Hux. He was very amenable to presents of sweet things and human remains. Preferably separate from each other. Alcohol worked well too, and a couple drinks were enough to loosen Hux up to the point where Kylo found himself with a lapful of pleasantly spicy-smelling General Hux.  

All seemed to be going well.

The first time they slept together, it didn’t escape Kylo’s notice that they needed to use lube, and then his own cock lacked the distinctive swell it should have had. As soon as he shifted a bit after his orgasm, his cock slipped right out of Hux. While Kylo looked down somewhat quizzically at it, Hux had seemed entirely unconcerned, stretching his arms over his head with a pleased hum before relaxing again.

Since Hux wasn’t concerned about the strange lack of a knot, and had been appropriately eager to be fucked, Kylo let his own concern slip away. Maybe he just had to wait for Hux to be in heat for those things to happen. Yes, that made sense. The Omega slick and Alpha knot were only traits that came out during heats. The detail must have just slipped Snoke’s mind. After all, even powerful Force users like Snoke sometimes forgot minor details, especially about things like foreign biology.

So Kylo had settled down to sleep, still hazy and content, stroking his fingers down over the line of sparse red hair on Hux’s navel as he enjoyed the first night at his Omega’s side.

\--

“Hey, Hux. Can we talk?”

Hux groaned into the pillow. His hair was sticking up in the back, the gel keeping it pointing in all directions. Kylo enjoyed that look, it was one of the indications that Hux was well fucked.

“Morning,” Hux grumbled, the word almost lost against the pillow. “Sleep, Kylo.”

Honestly, he would have liked to. But they’d been together for almost a year now, and he just couldn’t go another night without addressing his concerns. It would take him hours to fall asleep. And in the process of trying to fall asleep, his hand was liable to drift down between Hux’s legs, and then Hux would end up waking just enough to mumble his consent for a midnight fuck and whatever progress Kylo had made towards sleep would be lost.

So really, it was better just to do this now.

“It really can’t wait,” Kylo insisted. He waited, quite patiently, while Hux heaved a heavy, irritated sigh and slowly turned over so they were facing each other. He was glaring already. Kylo should have expected that; Hux hated it when he ruined the glow with pillow talk. He was supposed to wait a minimum of twenty standard minutes before opening his mouth. He’d barely given Hux five tonight.

“What.”

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Kylo asked, as soon as the word was out of Hux’s mouth. He’d already planned how this entire conversation would go. Well, two ways actually, depending on Hux’s answer. Either Hux would admit to being on a birth control and heat suppressant and they could come up with a plan to ease him off them, or Hux would give him a tearful confession of being unable to conceive and Kylo would get to comfort and soothe him and promise it was okay, that he loved him anyway and there were other ways to ensure their line continued.

Except, instead of telling him either of those things, Hux just blinked at him. The silence stretched out between them, heavy with Kylo’s expectancy.

“No,” Hux answered, finally, before making to roll back over.

“Hux,” Kylo whined, and Hux sighed again but stayed facing him, arching one eyebrow in obvious annoyance. “I mean. You know, do you have anything to tell me that might, I don’t know… impact future plans, between us, or anything like that?”

Once again, silence fell between them. This time, Hux looked more confused. “I have no idea what you’re expecting me to admit to,” he eventually said, voice flat. “Why don’t you just tell me, since I’m sure you already have whatever answer you’re fishing for.”

Kylo bit his bottom lip, considering. He supposed Hux was right. It would be easier to just directly address the issue. So he took a deep breath and did just that.

“Do you have fertility issues?” he asked, the words coming too quickly. Hux just stared at him, obviously confused. Swallowing, Kylo began again, slower this time. “I said, do you have-”

“I heard you the first time.” Hux cut him off before he could finish, raising one hand between them in a gesture for Kylo to stop. “I just- no, of course I don’t have fertility issues, Kylo. What kind of question even is that?”

Kylo let out a long sigh of relief. Reaching between them, he let his hand settle on Hux’s bare hip, squeezing gently. “Good,” he said. Hux didn’t look any less confused. “I was starting to worry you might be barren.”

Hux’s gaze narrowed. “Barren,” he repeated.

“Well, yeah,” Kylo said, unsure why Hux was giving him such a suspicious look. “Either that, or have some other issue making it hard or impossible for you to conceive.”

Hux’s gaze narrowed impossibly further. “ _Conceive_ ,” he parroted back again, and Kylo frowned.

“Yes?” he said, careful now, because Hux was acting strange. “Can you do something other than repeat my last word back at me? Because I kind of feel like I’ve broken you now, or something.”

“Kylo.” Hux’s sigh was long-suffering. “You _do_ realize that I am male. Correct?”

“Well, of course,” Kylo said easily, relaxing again. He lifted his hand from Hux’s hip to wave it in the air, brushing the question aside, before setting it back down. “But you’re an Omega, so I don’t see what you being male has to do with anything.”

“What did you just call me?” Hux cut in, sounding torn between being offended and just more confused than Kylo had ever seen him before.

“... An Omega?” Kylo repeated, hesitant. Of all the ways he’d thought this conversation might go, this had never been one of them. Did Hux not even know what he was, or what his body could do? “You know, like I’m an Alpha,” he added, when Hux just continued to stare at him, his expression creeping towards incredulity. “That’s… that’s why I smell so good to you, and you to me, because we’re compatible sexes, and no one else has a scent because they’re all Betas… And when you eventually go into heat, I’ll bond you to me, and knock you up? And then we’ll rule the galaxy together with the little ones at our feet…” Hux’s eyebrows had risen so high they were almost blending into his hair. Which was mostly impressive because it was still gelled back in the front. So Kylo figured he should probably stop talking.

“Kylo,” he said finally. Apparently it was possible for him to sound even more long-suffering. “We are both human, to the best of my knowledge. Whatever this… Alpha-Omega thing you’re blithering on about is, it’s not human biology. You and I are both male. That’s it. There’s no subset. Neither of us can carry children, because we are both male. Males do the siring and females the carrying. I’m sure this… _thing_ probably exists somewhere else, as something else’s biology, but not for us.”

It was Kylo’s turn to just look at Hux. “They don’t teach you very well at the Academy. How can you not know what you are?”

“Kriffing hell,” Hux sighed, shifting to sit up, passing one hand over his face. “Okay, Kylo. Let’s pretend it’s me here that doesn’t  have a grasp of human biology. Where were you taught all of this nonsense?”

Sitting up to mirror Hux, Kylo smiled slightly, with it only just keeping from edging into a smirk. “Supreme Leader Snoke taught me, of course.” he answered, self-assured that Snoke would never lead him astray, especially about something like his own biology.

“Of course,” Hux repeated, and Kylo’s almost-smirk immediately dropped into a scowl at the return of the parroting-his-last-words thing. “I am neither drunk enough nor caffeinated enough for this conversation,” he said, after a few moments of just staring at each other. He shifted to lay back down again. Kylo reached out to tug him back, but Hux pinched the back of his hand, hard, and Kylo yelped as he drew it back quickly. “I am going to sleep now,” he insisted. “For now we’re leaving it at this: you are not an ‘Alpha’, I am not an ‘Omega’, and I promise you, I am _entirely_ unable to carry children, as is every other human biological male. I will teach you something about actual human biology in the morning. _After_ I have had _at least_ two cups of caf.”

Still sitting up, Kylo kept his still stinging hand close to his chest, pouting - for lack of a better word - down at Hux, who was again laying on his side, facing away from him. “The Supreme Leader wouldn’t lead me astray,” he protested, petulant. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

Hux scoffed, but otherwise didn’t respond. Eventually, since he apparently wasn’t getting any further with Hux tonight, he settled in as well, staring up at the ceiling.

Just as he was starting to finally doze off, Hux sat up suddenly, turning to glare at him. Kylo blinked up at him, too close to sleep to care much

“Do you mean to tell me the only reason you took an interest in me was because I _smelled good_?”

Retrospectively, maybe it was a good time to consider not blindly accepting everything Snoke said as Absolute Indisputable Fact.

\--

It wasn’t that unusual for Snoke to call Hux to the audience chamber alone, but it also wasn’t exactly common, not when Kylo was also on the ship anyway. Either way, Hux was wary enough to be tense as he waited for the Supreme Leader’s holo to appear.

“General,” Snoke greeted finally, as the holo flickered to life. Hux dipped his head in returned greeting. “We’ll get right to the point, this time. Why have you told my apprentice that you will be unable to carry his children? I have done extensive research into the biology of humans, and your blatant lie has him very upset. If you are not willing to accept him fully, I will be forced to find him another Omega, which would not be an easy task. I fully expect you to sit down and rectify this mistake, or-”

Hux tuned Snoke out. This had to be some kind of nightmare, he couldn’t actually be listening to this right now. How had this become his life? He was important, he was causing ripples that spread through the entire galaxy, his name would go down in history-  
  
Kylo Ren. That was how this absurdity had become his life. This was absolutely what he got for sleeping with _pfassking_ Kylo Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me at asklordren.tumblr.com!


End file.
